


HOW DARE YOU!?!

by devotedlykrispyenemy



Series: IronDad Intensified [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Comfort, One Shot, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Has Issues, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedlykrispyenemy/pseuds/devotedlykrispyenemy
Summary: Peter knows that he's a smart boy, and he also knows he dosen't want to disappoint his father. But what happens when his anxiety over a grade and the actual outcome over it are going in two separate directions.OrPeter's teacher messed up when grading Peter's exam and this is the outcome





	HOW DARE YOU!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy this story, its the first one I've uploaded to this site. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

He should have known better. How could Peter have known it would come to this. Sure he was scared of disappointing Tony. That fear only intensified when the man took him in. But he didn't think this would happen. In the hundreds of scenarios that went through his head, this most certainly did not come to his mind.

 

It all started when his spanish teacher handed back their latest exams. Peter had studied his ass off for it. Tony even helped out by having FRIDAY only speak to Peter in spanish for the past couple of weeks. So when they got the test back, he couldn't believe his grade.

 

A-

 

_I got A-_

 

"Cool, You Passed Too"

 

Peter turned to see Ned over his shoulder. "Uhh, yeah"

 

For the rest of the day Peter couldn't help but think about his grade. He got an A-, him _Peter "Straight As" Parker-Stark_ got an A-. Sure Spanish was his worst subject but he always studied hard enough to get a perfect A on everything.

 

Growing up with not that many options sort of put him in the mindset that he needed to get the best grades to get into a good school to have those opportunities. That was the plan, but after the adoption Tony has made it clear to Peter that he wouldn't have to worry about things like starving, trying to make clothing last, or paying for college.

 

But Peter didn't know if Tony expected him to retain that perfect straight A report card. He did great but the minus after the A just made him Anxious

 

As school was letting out Peter ran out to the front to meet with Happy. He quickly jumped into the back of the Audi.

 

"Hey Happy" he greeted

 

"Hey, Pete" Happy responded.

 

"So how was your day?"

 

"Nothing much. Picking you up, along with your dads lunch, and immediately needed tools for you and your dad to use. The usual." Peter smiled at that.

 

Him and happy had gotten closer since homecoming and it made these 3 hour drives a lot better.

 

"By the way your dad wants to see you in your guy's floor instead of the lab today."

 

Peter stiffened, he knew it was impossible for Tony to know his exam score. ... _Could He?!_

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"Not to my knowledge, also your mom will be home tonight" Happy smiles at Peter from the mirror.

 

_Mom Too?!_

 

Peter knew that if Pepper was also gonna be there then that meant this was huge.

 

"Hey, Happy. You know Dad right?"

 

"Yes, Peter I know your dad." He deadpanned

 

"Well how do you think he would react to my grades."

 

"Well that depends, seeing as it's you he will probably be either very calm or go completely overboard"

 

_Well that dosen't help!_

 

"Why is something wrong with your grades?"

 

"Oh No, no I was just wondering."

 

As they got to the compound Peter's anxiety had only skyrocketed. He waved goodbye to Happy and tailed into the building.

 

"Hola Peter, ¿Cómo estás?" FRIDAY greeted as Peter walked into the elevator.

 

"Hola FRIDAY, Puedes dejar de hablar español ahora. Ya hice mi examen."

 

"Lo siento Peter, solo el jefe puede desactivar el 'Protocolo Del Taco'"

 

_Damn_

 

When the elevator opened Peter heard a crash from the kitchen.

 

"Dad?!"

 

Peter ran around the corner to see nothing but black smoke coming out of the open oven. Peter grabbed a rag and began waging it in the air to get the smoke away.

 

"Dad?"

 

"Peter?"

 

Around now was when Peter could finally see his father grab the potholders to take out whatever monstrosity was in the oven. After which Peter immediately closed the oven. With the smoke depleted, Peter could finally see the mess that was the kitchen. Bowls, a cutting board, flour, sugar, etc. All over the place.

 

"What are you doing home so soon. Are you sick?" Tony immediately went to Peter and check him.

 

"No," Peter responded

 

"Then why are you home so soon?"

 

"School got out an hour ago,"

 

Realization dawned on Tony, "I guess cooking and baking took longer than I thought."

 

"You were cooking and baking?"

 

"Well yeah, you've been studding your ass off for weeks on end. So now that your exams are over we are celebrating with a family dinner"

 

"Again, YOU were cooking and baking?"

 

"Oh, hardy har. Give me some credit here."

 

"Okay, so what did you make?" At this Tony started backing up towards the garbage. Completely standing in the way of it

 

"It just so happens I made baked chicken seasoned with lemon, mashed potatoes, boiled green beans, and a garden salad"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yep," Tony said with a smirk while popping the 'p'

 

"And how much of it is edible still?"

 

"Hey, New subject. What did you get on your exam?" Tony said desperately wanting to forget the abominations in the can hiding behind him.

 

Peter stiffened, he almost forgot about his grade.

 

"Well come on Petey, I want to know what you got."

 

Now knowing the stubbornness that is his dad, Peter knew he wouldn't get away from this. So, he went into his backpack and began looking for it. "Before you say anything, I just want you to know I tried my best and thought I did better than this."

 

That really confused Tony, "What do you mean you thought you did better?"

 

Peter didn't answer and just handed Tony the paper. Tony looked at the grade. Peter sat there waiting for his dad to say something.

 

"Uh… Dad?"

 

"I mean you did great… You said that you thought you did better, right?"

 

"Uh, well yeah."

 

"Peter this doesn't make sense," Peter tensed even more

 

"That I got a couple questions wrong. I know, I should have studied harder-"

 

"No, what dosen't make sense is the fact that you got points taken off but the only question you got incorrect were the bonus questions. Those don't count if you get them wrong,"

 

_What_

 

Peter didn't even notice that the ones marked wrong were just bonus questions.

 

"Did you talk to your teacher about this?"

 

"N-No,"

 

"Alright," Tony folded up the paper and placed it in his pocket.

 

"Let's go," Tony told Peter

 

"Huh?"

 

Almost an hour later Tany was driving his most flashiest and expensive car with Peter in the passenger seat. Peter had no idea what was going on, but was a kinda scared to ask.

 

"Uh, dad? Where are we going?"

 

"You said that you didn't talk to your teacher about it, right?"

 

"Yeah wh- Oh, Dad No!"

 

"Oh, Dad Yes."

 

It was around this time that Tony pulled into Midtown High's parking lot. Tony immediately parked and hopped out of it with Peter not far behind.

 

"Dad Stop! Please!" Peter pleaded as they entered the building.

 

"Don't worry sweetie, Daddy's just gonna have a few words with your teacher."

 

"Really dad this isn't necessarily. Plus you don't know which room their in."

 

"Yeah I do" he responded going down a separate hallway.

 

"Wait hold up!" Peter finally caught up grabbing onto Tony's hand.

 

"Dad please," Tony finally stopped and look at his son. Finally catching the desperate look in his eyes. "Please don't do this,"

 

Taking a deep sigh Tony placed an arm around Peter's shoulder.

 

"Peter I know you don't want me to talk to your teacher, but when things like this happen I need to know so we can have it fixed. Do you understand?"

 

Peter slowly nods

 

"That being said, because you are so adamant about it. I will try and do this as calmly and as quickly as possible. Alright?"

 

Peter smiled a little at that. "Alright,"

 

They continued to make their way to the classroom.

 

"But to be clear, no yelling." Peter said

 

"Ok"

 

"No arguing"

 

"I understand"

 

"No threats"

 

"Got it"

 

"And no Godfather references"

 

"Oh Come On,"

 

"Dad,"

 

They finally made it to Peter's Spanish classroom door as Tony made whining like sound.

 

"But that's like some of my best material,"

 

"Dad!"

 

" _You come to me, on the day my son has an exam and ask me-_ " Tony said

 

"He didn't come to us, we came to him."

 

"But it's part of the bit,"

 

"DAD!"

 

"Alright fine,"

 

They finally opened the door to an almost empty classroom, the only residents in the room were them and Mr. Martinez. Though from the looks of it, he was packing up to leave.

 

"Oh Peter, Mr. Stark. What can I help you with?"

 

"Funny you should mention that." Tony said taking out Peter's exam walking over to the desk.

 

"I was wondering why you took points of my kids exam, but he only got the bonus questions wrong?" There was a bit of a bite to his tone.

 

"Oh that,"

 

"Yes, that"

 

"I'm Sorry!" Peter exclaimed

 

"For what," both adults ask

 

"Just an advance apology for whatever he does," Peter said pointing at Tony, followed by Tony rolling his eyes.

 

"Mr. Stark, I can assure you that I noticed the mistake," said Mr. Martinez

 

"Oh, Well that changes everything."

 

"Yeah see, I just-"

 

"Just Purposely Stole A Grade From My Kid!" Tony said slamming his hand on the teachers desk, leaving a bit of a crack. This shocking both Peter and his teacher.

 

"Mr. Stark I think there's been a misunderstanding,"

 

"Yes, The Misunderstanding Is Your Job Profession!"

 

"Excuse Me?!"

 

"Cause Only A Professional Dumbass Would Make This Mistake And Stick By It."

 

"OKAY, He Definitely Didn't Mean That!"

 

"Not Now Sweetie, The Adult Is Talking To The Dumbass."

 

As Tony continued yelling at Peter's teacher, Peter knew he needed to stop this before it gets out of hand. So he walked off to the side and took out his phone. Going through his contacts, Peter found exactly who he needs. He brought the ringing phone to his ear and waited.

 

"Hey, sweetie." Peppers voice came through and Peter sighed in relief.

 

"Hey Mom," Peter responded

 

"Is everything okay, you sound stressed."

 

"Yeah, well are you in the city?" He asked

 

"Yes, Happy just picked me up. What's wrong?"

 

"I need you to come down to the school,"

 

"Peter I don't understand, Happy was supposed to pick you up and take you home hours ago."

 

"He did, but Dad drove us back here"

 

With the mention of Tony, Pepper knew that wasn't good.

 

"Honey, I need you to tell me why your father took the both of you there,"

 

Peter gulped.

 

"My teacher graded my exam wrong and now dad is yelling at him and throwing a fit,"

 

"Oh God, Don't worry we will be there in a few minutes. Okay?"

 

"Okay,"

 

"I'll see you soon, love you sweetie."

 

"Love you too,"

 

"Bye,"

 

"Bye,"

 

As Peter hung up the phone, he turned around to see Tony still yelling at his teacher.

 

"You See That Boy Over There, My Boy, My Precious Baby Boy."

 

"Precious baby boy?"

 

"Shut Up!"

 

The anger in Tony's voice silenced the teacher

 

"I'll Give You A Reason Why He Deserve That A. Has Been Studying For Weeks On End For This, SO HOW FUCKING DARE YOU MARK HIM OFF ON QUESTIONS THAT DON'T EVEN FUCKING COUNT!!! THEY ARE BONUS QUESTIONS, THEY DON'T COUNT IF YOU GET THEM WRONG!!!"

 

"Sir, please let me explain,"

 

"NO, YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE!"

 

"Okay, I think we need to calm down," Peter said trying to cut in.

 

"I'll Take My Fundings Back From The School!" Tony said

 

"What!?" Both Peter and Mr. Martinez said

 

"Yep, I'll Take Out The Fundings And When Your Boss Asks Why. I'm Gonna Tell Him It's All Because Of You!"

 

"He Does Not Mean That, He's Just Upset." Peter tried to defuse.

 

"Your Entrails Will Be My Christmas Decorations, You Son Of A Bitch!"

 

Both Peter and Mr. Martinez's eyes widened in shock

 

"HE DEFINITELY DID NOT MEAN THAT!" Peter tried to defuse.

 

"Mr. Star-"

 

"NO! DUMBASSES DON'T GET TO TALK!!"

 

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!"

 

The three turned to the door to see Pepper.

 

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked

 

"Saving Peter from enduring this, and saving you from a lawsuit."

 

She smiled at Peter, "Hi Honey,"

 

"Hi Mom," Peter responded

 

"Can you do me a favor and take your father into the hallway?"

 

"Yes ma'am,"

 

"Wait, What? No!" Tony argued as Peter pulled him towards the door by the sleeve.

 

"Just Stay Out!" Pepper said,

 

"No, I'm Gonna Kick His Ass!" Tony protested as Peter finally got him out the room.

 

OUT!!" She yelled at him closing the door.

 

She turned around to face the teacher, "I'm so sorry about that, may I ask about what this whole thing was about?"

 

He didn't respond, he just pointed to the door staring at it, she turned around to see through the window in the door. Only to see Tony pointing at the teacher and sticking his tongue out, before he started flipping him off with both fingers.

 

"STOP IT!!" She yelled. As she did out in the hallway Peter pulled him away.

 

"DAD!!" Peter yelled at him

 

"What?!"

 

"You Said You Wouldn't Yell, Argue, Or Threaten Him."

 

"Well that was before I found out he had it out for you,"

 

"He doesn't have it out for me,"

 

"Petey, trust me. I know when someone has it out for someone,"

 

"But you shouldn't have done that,"

 

"He deserved it. And I might have another crack at him," Tony said heading towards the classroom again.

 

"Dad please stop,"

 

"Don't worry about it sweetie,"

 

"DAD PLEASE!!" Tony stop to see Peter who was shaking with his head down.

 

"Please just stop, ...please,"

 

Tony stopped and realized that all of this yelling must have overwhelmed Peter. He walked over to his son and threw an arm around his shoulder.

 

"Oh, Bambino. I didn't mean to overwhelm you with all the yelling."

 

"It's not that," Peter said shaking and trembling more.

 

"What do you mean Bambino?"

 

"I-I knew th-that you wou-would be upset with me i-if I didn't get perfect straight As,"

 

That's when it dawned on Tony.

 

"Peter, I want you to listen to me and remember what I'm about to say. Can you do that?"

 

Peter nodded

 

"Now look at me, Bambino."

 

Peter looked at his father.

 

"I am upset with the teacher for making a mistake, but I'm not upset with you. You could have gotten an F and I wouldn't be upset as long as you did your best. Your not gonna be perfect at everything. So as long as you do your best and set realistic expectations for yourself, I will always be proud and love you." Tony said

 

"Do you understand?" Tony asked.

 

Peter smiled and hugged Tony, "I Love You," Peter said

 

Hugging him back, Tony's response was, "I Love You Too, Bambino."

 

"Of course it would be impossible for me to get an F,"

 

"Cause your so damn smart,"

 

"No because they took it off the grading scale,"

 

"Wait, What The Fuck,"

 

Around the time the hug ended Pepper came out, "Well he changed Peter's grade to an A,"

 

"HAHA!" Tony said triumphantly

 

"Before you got here,"

 

"Ha-Whaaaat?"

 

"Yeah, he was going through his copies of the student's exams, noticed his mistake, and changed the grade before you got here." She explained

 

"He did?"

 

"That's what he was trying to say through all of your yelling," she crossed her arms

 

In silence both Pepper and Peter stared at Tony.

 

"Well maybe I should go in and apologize,"

 

"I think that's best," Pepper told him

 

As Tony went in, Peter went to hug Pepper.

 

"Thank you for coming."

 

"Thank God, you called."

 

Letting go she smiled at him, "Now how about you and I go out and have some dinner"

 

"What about dad? Won't he be upset if we leave him?"

 

"Well he will probably be offended and call us traitors, but then he'll sleep on the couch for the night. I'd say it's a suitable punishment for throwing a fit at a teacher."

 

Peter smiled at her and indeed what she said came true.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at devotedlykrispyenemy on Tumblr


End file.
